User talk:MEfan217
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Alison Gunn page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 19:43, July 8, 2010 Thumbnails Please note that inserting images into articles as thumbnails should only be done when there is a caption that goes along with the picture, as there is literally no point in using a thumbnail without a caption. If there is none, the image needs to be sized and oriented, the same as every other non-thumbnail image on the site. SpartHawg948 02:10, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Just to add to the above statement, is there any particular reason you keep inserting images as thumbs? There are very few images that are thumbs here and all are always with a caption, there is no reason for a thumb image without a caption. Use the code you can with any image to insert it without the thumb. Thanks. Lancer1289 05:28, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :Again just to say is there any reason to keep inserting images as thumbs? Lancer1289 16:08, July 23, 2010 (UTC) So again is there any reason that you keep inserting images as thumbs without captions. I am really curious why you are doing this becuase a thumb image isn't warrented without a caption. Lancer1289 16:10, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Afterlife Image So is there any particular reason you changed the image for the Afterlife Club article? Becuase changes like that usually need to be discussed first. Personally I liked the old/current image as it shows what Afterlife really is rather than a boring exterior shot. Lancer1289 02:39, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Thumbnails Again To add to the statement above, is there any reason that you keep putting images as thumbs with no captions? There is absolutly no reason to have a thumbnail image without a decent caption. There is no point for a thumbnail without a caption so if you are going to put a picture in, do it like every other non-thumb image on the site please. Lancer1289 01:52, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Because, when I put it as a full size photo and insert it into to the page, it is automatically put between sentences for some reason. When I put it as a thumb, it goes exactly where I want it to. MEfan217 20:50, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :And that is because you are using the Rich Text Editor. Inputing images using the code is much easier and they go exactly where you want them. Press the source code button in the upper right hand corner of the editing window and it will be much easier. Yet another reason to add to the list. Lancer1289 20:54, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::So, since doing it the correct way causes some issues, you do it the wrong way despite having been asked several times not to? Sorry, that just doesn't make much sense to me. Maybe I could see it if there hadn't been two admins leaving repeated requests to not insert caption-less images as thumbnails, but we have been asking. Repeatedly. As a result, every time you did it after the first, second, and third requests made it seem like you were willfully ignoring the admins, which generally doesn't end well. SpartHawg948 21:21, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :: :: ::We don't have to make this a bigger deal then it is, jeez. MEfan217 23:03, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Bigger than going around and ignoring the repeated requests of site administrators? I don't really see how it can get much bigger than that. People have, after all, been banned for it in the past. It's simple. An admin asks you not to do something, don't do it. But don't just keep on doing it even after being asked two, three, or four times not to. SpartHawg948 23:05, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Well, I didn't know how to do it then! Excuse me for wanting to help with this wiki! MEfan217 23:06, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Trying to help is fine. But when an admin advises you that your edits are actually making more work for people, that's a pretty good hint that it's not helping. There's no need to get all upset or hostile over this, we're just trying to ensure that this doesn't happen in the future, and given that you had to be asked many, many times, it's a point that kind of bears repeating. SpartHawg948 23:09, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :::: :::: ::::It's a website. But, whatever, I just wont edit. MEfan217 23:13, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Three things Again if you are going to put an image into an article, please make sure that if you are going to use a thumbnail, then make sure it has a caption. This is the third time you have been told about this, yet it sill happens. If you don't have a caption don't use a thumbnail as it just looks ulgy without out. Second, pelase see the on Shepard and gender. Images with Shepard are not authorized outside of three articles, and that isn't one of them. Also can we avoid images with a watermark. I would also ask that we hold off on further articles about Arrival until it is released. We have very little information on anything and articles at this point will just be one, maybe two sentence articles. Lancer1289 22:27, March 24, 2011 (UTC)